Charlie's Angels: Triple Threat
by Angel Stuck In Hell
Summary: This is the mission after the H.A.L.O case. The Angels are dealing with a criminal mastermind who has the H.A.L.O. rings and the software that Knox had gotten in the first movie. This is an action movie along with comedy that you would understand if you'v
1. Back to work

After the Angels had solved the H.A.L.O case and took care of Madison Lee and Seamus O' Grady they were treated to a long vacation. It had been months since that day when Dylan saw Seamus plunge from the building after all the pain he had put her through had finally ended..............  
  
The Angels were all at home when they got that friendly call from Charlie. Dylan was really tired and had overslept and the phone just kept ringing for 20 minutes then she got aggravated then finally picked it up. In a tired raspy voice she muttered a friendly "hello" "I'll be right in" She then got ready to head out to the agency. She took ten minutes to get out of bed and then took a quick shower. She got dressed and then just grabbed a muffin to eat on the way.  
  
Alex then received the next call from Charlie. She was scraping the burnt parts off of the toast she made and Jason was thinking in his head ("Thank god she didn't make muffins") She picked up the phone and then just in a casual way said "yeah" "okay be right there" She then pulled some muffins out of the oven then smelled them and sighed in a delightful way. Jason not knowing about the surprise muffins was sitting at the table eating his eggs and hash browns with the burnt toast Alex had made. Alex then walked over to Jason kissed him on the cheek and placed the muffin on his plate. Jason spewed some of the eggs out of his mouth in shock and in laughter. "Whats wrong?!" screamed Alex alarmed. Jason then made up a lame excuse. "Oh I was just reading the funnies and that Garfield man is he funny!" Alex gave him a weird look then left. "Charlie" Jason muttered to himself.  
  
Natalie was dancing around to the radio in her Spiderman underwear as usual. She heard the phone ring then shimmied over to it to answer it. "Hello!" she said in a cheery voice then she accidentally dropped the phone. She picked it back up quickly then while giggling said "I'll be right in" She then clicked the phone off and put up her hair in a messy ponytail and got dressed. Pete who was still asleep saw her heading out and asked where she was going. Natalie hearing this right when she was halfway out the door turned back and whacked herself against the door and giggled "I have to go to work!" "Be back later!" She headed out for work.  
  
Dylan is stuck in traffic and she was enjoying the radio while singing along until she got filled with road rage and started yelling at other cars. "C'mon lets move!" "I'm never going to get to work on time!" She then spots somebody on her side of the road who looks like they need a ride. She asks the lady where she needs to go. Luckily its right next to the agency not even a block away. So Dylan lets her in the car and gets into the carpool lane and laughs at the others sitting in traffic while she speeds by. She decides to make small talk and asks her "Do you want the radio on?" The lady nods her head and says yes. "What station?" The lady just takes control of the radio and changes it to this really crappy music. Dylan moans inside her head thinking "Oh my god why did I have to let her listen to the radio?!" 10 minutes later they had reached the lady's destination. Dylan smiled while letting her off and then sped off towards the agency.  
  
Alex took the back road and was there early so she was chilling inside the agency. Natalie was outside just getting out of her car when Dylan arrived and then they both greeted each other and went in. They all sat down on the couch and Bosley greeted them with "Whats happenin' Angels?" The Angels exclaimed "Bosley!!!!" Natalie hugged Bosley really tight and said "Oh my god Bosley we haven't seen you since forever!" Dylan then snickered. "what?" said Natalie not knowing what Dylan was snickering for. Alex then said to Natalie "Its only been 3 weeks since we came here for work Natalie. Natalie blushed and then sat down with the rest.  
  
Alex uncovered her masterpiece muffins. Sure they look good but they are rock hard and taste bad too. "Blueberry Muffins?" Alex said happy with her work. Dylan and Natalie exchanged glances for a minute then "Yum" muttered Dylan. "Sounds Great Alex" Natalie said in an un-supporting voice. Bosley then said "Don't mind if I do" Then he took a bite and Dylan and Natalie laughed. Bosley's eyes watered then he spit it out right on Dylan. "Ewwwwww!" Dylan took her blouse off immediately and threw it on the floor. Alex remembered the first time this happened then she slumped down on the couch. They all showed sympathy for Alex and then Dylan said "Well at least you're not like Knox." She mimicked Knox "I don't know how to make chicken." Then she insulted him in her own voice "Jerk!" Alex giggled a little. "Its alright Alex we still love you.  
  
The phone rang. Bosley pushed the button and then a familiar "Good morning Angels." The angels replied "Good morning Charlie!" "So what's happenin' Charlie?" "Anything new?" "We gonna kick some bad guy ass?" The Angels giggled. "Well Bosley we don't really have a lead on the bad guy yet." Said Charlie. "But we do know that they have stolen the H.A.L.O. rings once again along with the software that Eric Knox had." "Wow Charlie what kind of bad guy are we dealing with this time?" asked Natalie. "I think its a cross between Madison Lee and Eric Knox" "Allright Angels get on the case and try to find out if there are any leads." "Okay Charlie!" Recited the Angels. They were off to their first stake-out. Where that might be they knew. They had put a tracking device on the case with the halo rings. The map showed that the rings were in Key West, Florida at a place called the Casa Marina. 


	2. To the Casa Marina!

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. Actually it was time to go on a mission. The Angels were thrilled to go on a mission but not with the 5 hour plane ride to Key West. Dylan was getting really pissed off because her headphones weren't working so she started fidgeting to get comfortable in her seat which is impossible to do in an airplane. She took the headphones off and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Alex was doing cross- word puzzles and listening to her CD's which were full of classical music to concentrate on her puzzles. She was actually enjoying her flight because she had something to do unlike Dylan who had nothing. The thing that happened was that Dylan's CD player ran out of batteries. Natalie of course was having a good time giggling every time the plane stabilized and turned and through all of the turbulence. Dylan was ready to strangle Natalie. She couldn't sleep so she opened up her eyes and saw Alex's CD player and her listening to it. She then slinked her arm over and grabbed the CD player and took out the batteries and put them in her own CD player. Alex tried to get them back but Dylan blocked her hand every time and she just gave up.  
  
I'd say about 2 hours later they were all sound asleep. Alex with the pen scribbling all over the paper, Dylan with her rock music blasting her ears, and Natalie just fell asleep still giggling whenever the plane moved. The plane landed and the Angels woke up right when the pilot said "Welcome to Key West, Florida it is now 82 degrees Farenhieght and you may now proceed off of the plane." "I hope you have enjoyed your flight and hope you have a good time here in the Conch Republic." "Oh my god guys we're here!" exclaimed Natalie so happy to be in her paradise. "Lets go." Alex leaded them through the airport.  
  
They grabbed the bag with their costumes in it and left the airport. "Dylan, you little!" Alex said joking around with her. "Do you know what you did?" Dylan laughed. "Yeah Alex, it has something to do with your batteries right?" "You got it." Natalie started laughing really hard remembering the trip. "Alex!" "You fell asleep and you were scribbling on the paper you had with your mouth wide open." "It was so funny!" Alex got embarrassed as Dylan and Natalie both laughed at her. "I really did that guys?" "Yeah and it made the whole trip worthwhile just to see that" Natalie laughed even harder and opened the trunk of the rental car to put their stuff in.  
  
The ride there was a lot of blasting rock music thanks to Dylan who had complete control over the radio. They were off to the Casa Marina ready to do their favorite thing, Stake-outs. They arrived there about 20 minutes later and they went into the Casa Marina to change into their costumes. Dylan was an usher and served fruit also. She was wearing a tropical get-up similar to the one she wore in the picture in the agency. Natalie was the girl who served drinks to everyone. She was wearing black and white like a waitress. Alex was a life guard in a bright red bathing suit with her binoculars to spot anything and everything going on at the hotel.  
  
And with that they set out to finding the one with the H.A.L.O. rings. They all had their molar mics and were talking to one another when something came up. "Would you like anything to eat?" "We have all kinds of fruit and I can get you something if you like." Dylan said to a guy who was clearly Irish. "No but you can show me where everything is because I'm new here and I don't know my way around." He said in a heavy Irish accent. "Okay then" Dylan replied. She then crossed her arm with his and showed him around the Hotel. She got lost at some points but she had to pretend she knew this place or he would be on to her. He asked where the bathroom was and luckily they were right there so he went in and she waited for him then she just walked off towards the other side of the room then she heard a familiar voice saying "Whats the rush Helen?" "Leaving so soon?" She freaked out and she then said into her molar mic "Oh my god you guys, Seamus O' Grady is still alive!" She then froze out of fright and Started to keep walking and Seamus seeing this Jumped down in front of one of the exits.  
  
She decided to run for her life and ran out of that room down all the twists and turns of the hallways she had come through before. The halls lead her out of the Hotel and she noticed Seamus not far behind her and so she ran. She ran out the gates and headed towards Duvall Street. 


	3. Ambush On Duvall

She ran for dear life the memory of him killing the guy when she was a teenager and how he had tried to kill her flashed in her head over and over again making her run even faster and faster from her fears. "Alex, Natalie! I'm headed to Duvall street." "I think I'll be camouflaged enough in the crowd." She said while running. Alex and Natalie had gotten the message then quickly messaged back. "Who's after you?" They both asked in suspense. "Seamus O'Grady!" "He's still alive!!" "He's chasing after me and I bet he is madder than ever now!" Dylan screamed out these words to her friends then they lost the connection.  
  
"Dylan!" "Dylan can you hear me?" Screamed Natalie in total fear of what had happened. "Shit, we've lost her!" We have to get her away from Seamus, there's no telling what he will do to her now." "Great idea Alex!" "Lets split up and find her." They then set out running to Duvall street. The bed races were going on today and that was a good cover for them. All of a sudden they spotted someone running past them. "Oh my god, its Dylan!" Then another person came quickly running past them just seconds after Dylan had passed. "Its him!" "After him!" Alex screamed after Seamus.  
  
The chase had begun and Alex went after Seamus, Natalie tried to make traps for him to fall into, and Dylan was just trying to get away from Seamus in fear of death. Then the most annoying thing happened when they were all running to get Seamus and to get away from Seamus. The cotton eyed Joe song played from the loud speakers all over Duvall street for the bed races that day. "Oh my god not now!" "Who cued the annoying chase music?!" Exclaimed Dylan as she ducked into a nearby store. She hid under a table with cloth draping all the way down to the floor so nobody could see her. She scrounged for a plan.  
  
While Dylan was hiding and assimilating a plan to get out of there the other angels were trying to stop Seamus, Well sort of............ Natalie heard the song and started dancing to it while giggling and sang along to it. While her mind was in dance world Seamus had passed right by again and again going up and down the street then decided to start looking in stores because that's the only place he didn't look for Dylan. Alex who was trailing Seamus the whole time kept slinking up to him to get the chance to stop him. She got close enough and kicked him. Seamus fell to the ground then quickly got up and the fight started. Seamus was tougher than any bad guy that she had fought before and she knocked down a lot because of that. She jumped in the air and kicked him in the head and Seamus recoiled in pain then the next time Alex tried to pull that stunt he caught her leg and hurled her into the air. Alex screamed as she flew through the air then she landed really hard on.......................................  
  
A soft bed. "The bed races!" "Yes!" Alex took control of the bed and sped off to find Natalie and to make a plan.  
  
Dylan was still hiding in the store under the table when Seamus and the rest of his mob came in to find her. Dylan had to find the perfect moment to run out. She was in the front of the store and she had to wait until they got to the back to sneak out then run. She waited a while then when her chance was best she got out of her hiding spot and ran once again. But one of the Irish Mob had spotted her doing so and yelled "After her!" They all ran after her and she was thinking "Oh great!" "I'm screwed!" She ran to the church and ran right through wedding that was going on that day. "Sorry I'm so sorry!" she said to the people and then signed and said "Father, Son, and, The Holy Spirit." "Amen" "Sorry!" she ran out into the garden and was ambushed by Seamus and the Irish Mob.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here." "It's little Helen." "You didn't think I'd survive did you?" said Seamus in a very cunning voice. Dylan just froze and kept backing up and then she backed her self up into a corner. "You can't hurt me anymore Helen" "Haven't you learned your lesson?" "Try as you might you're not gonna be beating me." Dylan breathed heavy in fright. Seamus grabbed her and she screamed bloody murder. He put a cloth to her face and Dylan's eyesight got blurry and she quickly identified what it was. It was chloroform and she tried to kick out of Seamus' grip before she blacked out. 


	4. CapturedThe race to find Dylan

Dylan had woken up in a dark really weird looking room. It had run down walls and it smelt really bad too. It had been hours since she had been on Duvall Street. She was tied to a chair in this dark and murky room. She had to figure out where she was. She recognized the smell from the San Pedro Harbor and figured she was on the boat. She had not fully regained her eye sight and it was still a little blurry so she had a hard time seeing the people walking by guarding her so she would not escape.  
  
All of a sudden a tall very muscular figure came into her view. It was Seamus. "Hello Helen." he said then gave a quick smirk. "You psychotic bastard!" "Let me go!" Dylan screamed at him. "Helen, Helen, calm down." Seamus said in an evil voice. "Calm down?" "I'm being held hostage by my killer ex-boyfriend and you want me to calm down?!" Dylan said to him while trying to kick out the ropes around her ankles that were tied to the chair.  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
Alex and Natalie had came upon the church and decided to investigate around there when the bed races were over. They found some footprints leading into the church. They investigated and couldn't find anything. The pope was there so they decided to ask him about it. "There was an auburn haired girl who ran in today disturbing a wedding and then she just ran out into the back way." The pope said. "That sounds just like her!" Natalie squealed in excitement. "Thanks father!" "Lets go find some clues." Alex said as she led them out of the church.  
  
Alex was looking around the parking lot and the side of the church while Natalie was in the garden. Natalie walked around seeing a lot of footprints and some pieces of Dylan's outfit ripped off scattered near the angel statue. She then discovered a piece of cloth dark blue in color and picked it up. "Alex!" "Come analyze this!" Alex rushed over and examined the cloth. "It's chloroform, this is what they probably used to knock her out." Said Alex very happy with her assumption. "Well where are they keeping her?" Natalie asked hoping that Alex would know the answer. "I don't know Natalie but somehow we will find her." With determination the two of them looked for more clues and made a list of places to look.  
  
Dylan's Time in the hell hole with the devil himself cont.  
  
"Helen your gonna do a little something for me." "Oh great knowing you what is it?" Sneered Dylan with her wise ass remark. "Well some-one has paid us very handsomely to find this boss of yours and along with that we have gotten the H.A.L.O. rings back too." "Even though Madison is dead we are gonna sell off the rings to one of the major cults and also kill that boss of yours." Seamus then laughed an evil laugh and walked out of the room but before he left he told Dylan. "You only have a week to live my darling and I will enjoy killing you."  
  
"Oh my god you guys you better find me!"  
  
Nat and Alex cont.  
  
Alex was talking to Natalie while thinking of what to do. "Okay so we need to locate her and we know who kidnapped her." "The O' Grady's." Natalie piped in with a discovery she had made. "We can track them down because they have the rings and they are the ones who kidnapped her!" "Awesome Nat!" Alex complimented her on her work.  
  
"All right lets see where the rings are now." "Come here you little" The computer was scanning the areas then finally came up with a location. "The San Pedro Harbor!" "That's where they are keeping her!" Alex found it all out then she told Natalie and they were off to California. Another long plane ride for our Angels.  
  
Dylan cont.  
  
It had been a couple hours since she had seen anyone in that room with her. She had no-one to talk to so she was bored as hell. She started to sing random songs and then just talk to herself and figure out a way to get out of there. She tried to wiggle her feet free but couldn't. She started hopping up and down in her chair to try to break it. Success! She broke the chair freeing her legs but her arms were still tied. She quickly discovered that this was the room that her and the other angels had had that big fight with the Irish Mob just a few weeks ago. She saw the place where she had gotten the champagne from just before she saw Seamus and she had decided to walk over to the drawers. She had remembered it to be the third drawer and so she opened it and found the case with the rings in it. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she took the rings and put them in her pocket.  
  
It was her time to sneak out and when she was about to get out of there Natalie and Alex rushed in. They hugged each other. Remarks like "I missed you!"and "Are you okay?" Went through the air as the angels had a little reunion on the boat. The Angels had gotten the rings and they were all together now. What could possibly go wrong? 


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

The angels hugged once more and then continued walking out. Dylan's hair was down over her face and she wasn't talking to any of the other angels. All she would do was giggle when they said something or nod her head for an answer. They got to the end of the ramp and exited the boat. They crossed the place on the dock where they had gotten ambushed by Seamus before. Then they heard something. The Irish mob was standing before them. "Oh great" Natalie said. Dylan began to laugh evilly. The other angels looked in disbelief at their fellow angel. At that Dylan lunged out and kicked Alex in the head knocking her out. "What are you doing?!" Natalie screamed at her. "Have you lost it?!" Dylan laughed even more and then brushed her hair out of her face revealing who she was. She was wearing an exact replica of Dylan's outfit and had a wig on. She removed her wig showing her curly reddish orange hair that went down her back. She was in the Irish mob. "Who are you?" "Kathleen." "I'm part of the Irish mob and also Seamus' cousin." "And, you're Natalie the Charlie's Angel." Natalie nodded her head and the Irish mob looked ready to attack. Kathleen whistled a weird whistle then made a hand gesture....................

Dylan was still in that room with her hands tied together but she had the rings with her so nobody could get them. She walked around the big room exploring for ways to escape. She had remembered the way she had gotten out of that big fight on the boat. "The rope!" she exclaimed. She ran around trying to make sense of where she was and where the rope was and figured out that it was a set-up. It was the wrong boat that she was on it was different but she knew she was in the San Pedro Harbor. The floor shook and she fell over. "Oh god, I think we're moving." Said an unfamiliar voice. "What was that?!" Dylan exclaimed. "Who's in here?!"  
  
A lot of voices responded to her question and she ran around following the voices. She saw many people in cages and tied up in chairs and to boxes too. "Are you guys, well any chance in the Witness Protection Program?" Dylan asked curiously. They all looked at each other and said. "Yes." "You guys are in a lot of danger. You see the O' Grady's stole the H.A.L.O. rings and they are gonna kill everyone on the WPP list. I should know because Madison tried this little stunt last time. I'm in the WPP too. Don't worry everything will be fine. At least I hope so. They all rejoiced and Dylan went to untie everyone.

Natalie and Alex found themselves in a big room actually a boat. Alex's face hurt from when Kathleen had kicked her. They were tied up and secluded from everything else. They had duct tape on their mouths and wanted to talk to each other really badly. Natalie licked the duct tape and made it wet enough to blow off. Alex did the same. They started laughing at each other because the duct tape was hanging halfway off their faces. "Oh my god look at us!" Alex said laughing hysterically. They laughed a bit more then started to make a plan. "Okay so I still have the tracker in my pocket." Alex said relieved. "Yeah but how are you going to get it out?" "Plus we are being held hostage by the people who have the rings!" Natalie said. They had no plan but that had to find a way! They struggled to get the ropes loose and continued to try to make a plan.

"It's all going to plan" sneered Kathleen. "Those Angels are never going to find their leader!" Then they all laughed this evil laugh.


	6. Contact!

Dylan and all the others were still talking about the plan. It had been a few hours since she had encountered them for the first time. Her and the others had freed everyone. They had the rings but they were useless now. They already had the people in the Witness Protection Program. "They don't have everyone!" Dylan screamed in delight. Just then there was a banging on the wall.........  
  
Little did they know it was Natalie and Alex. They were on the same boat and probably headed for the same fate. "Nat, we've gotta make a plan, find a way or something before it's too late." Alex was depressed. You could tell because her head was on the wall and her body was slumped on the floor. She was lost in thought. She had to find a way just one little thing to get out of there and save Dylan and the H.A.L.O. rings. Natalie was in thought also and she was banging on the walls desperate and in a way to try to figure out something. They had to make a plan before it was too late..........  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Dylan and the others had heard the banging on the wall. "What the hell is that?" Dylan immediately went into thought. She had seen a vision in her head of the others banging on a wall in a little day dream then it was over. "Maybe it's a sign." The others got a little happier after the banging. The banging continued and then one of the people said. "Do you know Morse code?" "Brilliant!" "Thanks!" Dylan began to hit the wall in a way that it would be understandable in Morse code. She kept banging "It's Dylan" over and over again hoping for the others to answer............  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Alex was still slumped on the wall trying to figure something out. Natalie had stopped banging after she heard the other side get banged on. Alex kept hearing in her head the series of bangs and if they were long or short. After moments of thought she figured out one of the words. "It's." then Natalie helped. They both said the letters as they heard them. I-----T- -----S-------D------Y------L------A------N. "It's Dylan!!!!!" they both screamed out loud. They hugged and were so happy.................  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Dylan on the other side was getting very impatient and losing hope of contact with anyone. "C'mon!" "Why won't they answer?!" "I was sure it was them!" Dylan shouted out in fear and in sadness. She sighed then slumped down on the ground. "I guess all hope is lost." Just then she heard a series of bangs over and over. She sprang up and quickly got to figuring out the letters. W-----E-------A-----R------E----H------E-------R------E. "Yes!" "Contact!" They all rejoiced and Dylan and the other angels Quickly got to making a plan.  
  
Dylan knocked the things she knew: I have the rings but They have the people in the WPP so what's the use of them now? I don't know if we have all of the people though. Something's telling me we don't. What do you guys have?  
  
Natalie and Alex both knocked all their info: There is a new bad guy actually girl. Her name is Kathleen and she is in the mob or at least that's what we think. Oh my god! The stolen equipment that Knox had. That's what this whole mess is about. They are still gonna sell off the list and they are killing everyone in the WPP! Damn we are good!  
  
Dylan: Then that's why they have the software! Some people have unlisted numbers and homes and nobody's ever seen them or have heard of them. They don't have all of them! Yes! her smile faded But Seamus has it in for me. He is gonna kill me I know it. We are probably headed for some island so he can kill the people in the WPP and then he will finally kill me. But I have to save you guys. I don't want him to hurt you.  
  
Natalie and Alex: No Dylan, you don't have to give your life for us. It'll be O.K. we will figure out something. We are going to reunite and kick some ass!  
  
Just then the door on Alex's and Natalie's side swung open revealing Kathleen. Kathleen gave them a dirty look then smiled evilly. Okay this'll be your stop. The boat jerked to a stop minutes later. They were dragged out by Kathleen and they saw water maybe a few feet of it ahead and below. Kathleen then laughed and pushed them off the side into the water. There was a splash and all they could see was blue. The salt-water stung their eyes and they fought to get above the surface. They surfaced and swam to the shore. They had to make a plan. They had to save the rings and all those defenseless people..............  
  
Dylan was with everyone else then Seamus and Kathleen walked in and grabbed Dylan. A wet cloth with a foul smell was put over her nose and her mouth. She struggled against it but couldn't fight it. She had to inhale it. She struggled to get it off of her but she lost strength and her body went numb. The room was spinning and she heard voices and evil laughter and then she blacked out.  
  
Seamus looked at her lifeless body. It seemed like she was dead. Her lifeless full lips in a blank smile and her head rested against his arm. He still felt bad for having to kill her. He wrote a note and attached it to her. They reached another shore and they stopped and took a little rowboat to the island. He rested her body down gently on the soft sand. He kissed her blank lips and then left.  
  
The ship set off again headed for the place where they would kill all those people in the WPP. They would probably kill some of them and leave the rest of them to suffer and die on the island. Some they might throw overboard on the way back and then the plan would be perfect and set for them. They Were headed somewhere, some island with Indians. Vicious Indians they were known for as that. Anyone that set foot in their land would surely die. They were off. The Angels had only hope for the safe return of all these people and that all of them would live. Dylan was fine with her dying even though she was very scared of death. She had to protect her friends. This was their fate and they had to make the best of their survival skills to make it through this harsh time............. 


	7. Stranded

The sound of waves crashing to the shore filled her head. The warm sea water flowed over her still body up to her chin then gently flowed back over her and back to the sea. Her facial expression drastically changed from a blank face to the kind of face you make when you are in pain or when you eat something yucky. A second later she coughed out water and gasped for air. She opened her eyes slowly. She was alive. She was so glad to still be alive. She got up and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
She was on a good sized island. There were a lot of palm trees and the ocean was a pretty turquoise color. The island was full of trees and vegetation with a lot of places to be in. It was perfect for hiding from a wild animal like climbing up one of the tall palms. She dusted some of the sand off of her body and then she discovered a note that was on her. It was a little wet but still readable. "Dear Helen, you have 5 days until your time is up. I'm going to repay you the betrayal you laid on me just 8 years ago. I figured I would let you suffer on this island for a few days. It's better then just killing you on the spot. You have 4 days to prepare for my arrival and the 5th I will kill you and that's a promise. Good Luck. You'll need it." -Seamus.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. She dropped the piece of paper and ran into the wilderness of the island. She found a shady palm to sit under. She cried her eyes out. "I'm doing this to save my friends." "I don't want them to die because of me. She kept crying. She lied down and was left in the warm misty air of the island to cry and to think of a way to get Seamus and to save the ones she cared about the most. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
Natalie and Alex were on a small sized island. It was mostly beach and there were a few trees with some grass at some parts. They were trying to get off the island but gave up. They weren't delirious as some people became on the island. They were kind of bored though. Alex was trying to figure something out. Natalie was out looking for food. Luck! There were a few coconuts on one of the palm trees. Natalie climbed up the tree and got 2 coconuts and then slid down the tree. "Wheeeeee." She said really happily. She ran back to Alex and then handed a coconut to her.  
  
Problem about being on an island. There are no modern day things to use to cook and eat or even open things. They were very hungry and scrounged for a way to open the coconut. Natalie and Alex searched and searched then found some good sized rocks. They picked one up at a time and chucked them at the coconut until it broke open. They rejoiced and then snacked on it. They then went to explore the small island. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::: A/N: I will be making the chapters into diaries for each of the angels. Natalie's and Alex's will be on the same chapter with Dylan's separate. The first day starts in the next chapter for the journals and how they are doing and what they are doing on the island. This is when they first get on the island. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters! 


	8. Day 1A new friend

Little rumbles through the air................................................................................. The pitter-patter of the tropical rain.................................................................................... The Rumble grew louder and more fierce. The rain striking her skin as it smashed into everything. The sky was dark and the thunder sounded as a fire- work would. A little crackle at the beginning, then the explosion as that of a cannon firing then the sound of an aftershock of a bomb blowing up a building as it dropped to the ground. The lightning blinding her as she tried to find shelter...................  
  
Dear Journal, Is this to become of me? I know that Seamus is coming to kill me in 4 days. (not including this one.) I need to protect my friends, they're all I've got. In the middle of the night I woke up to this thunderstorm which I am Writing in now. Today I have to get some food and find or build a shelter. It's gonna be hard but I 'm ready to tackle it! Allright, so you caught me. I'm having trouble finding shelter. This tree? Nah. This rock? Yeah right! Well I guess the tree will have to do. I'm going to write more after the storm. My Paper is getting wet! Until Later, Dylan Sanders. Current mood: Wett and determined  
  
Hey, Hey Journal!, Okay so the rain has stopped. Yayy! Time to get some food. Wave captures Dylan and plays catch with her and the other waves.! LOL JK. I just had to have a little fun wicha! Okay. Problem. Red or Green berries? Whoa! Purple? Oh well, I'll know If I die. I'll walk over to the other side to explore. Sweet! Bananas. Okay, I know what I'm eating. Why do they have to be so high? Okay! Intermission! she shimmies up the tree and gets the bunch of banana's. Score! Oh no! I dropped them! In all the confusion of getting down the tree and trying to grab the now falling banana's, she slid down the tree and did a backwards somersault. I'm OK. Kinda dizzy though. she stuffs the banana in her mouth Oh that tastes sooooooo good. Bye for now Journal!  
  
She lied down on the grass and leaves still wet from before. Just then when she closed her eyes she opened them slowly again to see a monkey sitting on top of her. It was a white-faced capuchin monkey. She had seen Ace Ventura and thought that the monkey was so cute and was also so relieved that she was not alone on the island. The monkey was really cute and it had her banana. "Hey little guy." She said soothingly. "Whatcha got there?" The monkey moved a little but was still on top of her. She wanted that banana, it was all she had for food. "Give me that banana okay?" She could have sworn that the monkey had shook his head no but thought she was delirious. She moved to grab him but he started to run away with banana in hand. Dylan ran after the small monkey. "Wait come back here!" "I want to be your friend!" He ran up the tree in fright. "Please come down Mr. Monkey!" "I just wanted to be your friend." Her right eye watered a little bit and then the monkey saw it and slowly came down the tree to her side. He walked up to her and dropped the banana at her feet and took 1 step back. She picked up the banana and then he climbed up her arm and they shared the banana. "I'm so glad we're friends!" "You're so cute!" He hugged her shoulders and was smooching her neck like a cat would. I think I'll call you Spike, you remind me of him." "Lets go find shelter." And with that they walked on like friends would to go find shelter and some more food. Dylan had the master of the island with her now. Her first day was over only 3 left. She had to make a plan before it was too late.  
  
A/N: just like spike in Ace Ventura 


	9. I've Got A Plan

Dylan was sound asleep under a giant palm tree with Spike right on top of her sleeping on her stomach. It was a cute sight to see. She woke up and nudged Spike a little bit. "Hey little guy, wake up." "Awwww your so cute." "Lets make a plan." She thought for a sec. "Thats it!" "We have to find a secret hide-out that only you and I know about." "Like a cave and a secret passageway."  
  
"We could make traps and you could distract Seamus." "This could work." "Lets get out on this island and explore." They both set out. Dylan started to make traps. She would have to stay out of sight just in case she should stumble into one of her own traps. She had to make a hole in the ground that was really deep. She had nothing to dig a hole with! "A shovel isn't just going to appear out of thin air!" "Aw man!" "This really sux." "Wheres Spike?" She ran around looking for Spike. "Spike, Spike!" "Where are you?"  
  
She was in a flowery part of the island now. She ran really fast then she stepped on some flowers and felt the force of getting sucked down. "A hole!" She screamed. She fell hard on her butt. "Ouch." She lied down on her back staring up at the hole that she fell through. Spike heard Dylan call and then heard her scream and decided to see what had happened to her. Spike appeared at the opening of the hole and chattered at her then jumped down into the hole putting the flowers back into place.  
  
They were trapped in the cave but Spike knew where they were. He led her to an exit. They climbed out. "Thanks Spike." "Snap!" "I've got it!" "Ok now if we get Seamus to fall into that cave, but he would get out." "Rocks!" "We could seal it with rocks." "There are tons of paths in there too." "We don't know where they lead though." "But the important thing is getting off the island." "We all know Seamus always has an ax with him." "If we could just get him to drop it before he fell into the cave then we could chop down trees and make a raft."  
  
"No, no." "Then how would he have gotten to the island in the first place?" Spike made a screech. "Yes that's right Spike!" "A boat!" "New plan!"  
  
"Ok, when Seamus comes to the island then we have a bunch of traps and a bunch of fake signs to lead him to what he thinks will be us and he will fall into the hole and when we hear that scream then we come out of hiding and seal up the top with a huge rock which we will find later." When he falls that should buy us some time and he hopefully will be unconscious." "The exit will be sealed already." "While he is down there we go and steal his boat and get outta here." "We will try to find Natalie and Alex." "He put them on an Island too, I remember we stopped."  
  
"When we find them we have to get rid of the rings once and for all." "We can't break them though." "Shit, they belong to the government!" "Ok so I'll just keep them and give them back to the government after this whole thing is over."  
  
"C'mon Spike!" "Lets go seal the exit." "We won't worry about any other ways of getting out." And with that the two set off to make this island one giant trap. They had 2 days left, This one now and the next day. The first two days she spent exploring and resting and that's when she met Spike! She only had that one piece of paper that Seamus left her to write down her experiences and it was full now. Off to make some traps, they were determined to win this fight. 


	10. Final Preparations

The next morning they woke up extra early to finish their work because this was their last day. They found a big rock but it would take a long time to move it. Dylan had moved it a ways the day before. She worked on moving it very close to the hole. "I know what to do!" "I'll move the rock in front of the hole and I'll tell spike to hide behind the rock and I'll rip out a piece of my hair and let him wave it in the air so Seamus thinks it's me and then goes to the other side of the rock and falls!" "Then I move the rock over the hole and we are outta here!" "Oh yeah!" She danced around delightfully to her new plan. She then continued to move the rock.  
  
Her and Spike made some signs leading to the rock by broken twigs and foot prints. They had to finish by afternoon so they could sleep and wake up early for Seamus' arrival. They were both sealing up the exit to the cave. They finished and went to sleep.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Natalie and Alex were making a hut and getting food with their time on their island. They had made signs in the sand, A giant SOS. They were hoping a plane would pass by but they were out of luck. They had to find Dylan but Alex kept telling Natalie that Dylan would come to them. Dylan always had a plan. 


	11. That Final Day

The two woke up before sunrise, they were ready for him. Dylan ripped out a piece of her hair and gave it to Spike. "Ok Spike, you have to hide behind this rock and wave this piece of hair to lure him to the back of the rock." "Now be careful of his motions and you should be able to escape around the rock and Seamus should fall." "Ok?" Spike screeched a happy yes to her.  
  
It was about sunrise and they heard a motor boat coming towards the island. "That's him." Dylan ran over to the fake path and made a noise and screamed to get him on that path. She hid and Spike went behind the rock with the piece of her hair.  
  
The plan was coming along great with Seamus now on the island. But as he walked along the path with an evil smirk every time he saw a broken twig or a foot print Dylan noticed something. He didn't have an ax, he had "A gun." She whispered to herself.  
  
Spike could sense his every movement as he neared closer and closer to the rock. Spike waved the piece of hair as told. And Seamus cocked the gun ready to shoot what he thought was Helen. As Seamus went closer to the back of the rock Spike inched toward the front of the rock. "I have you now Helen!" Seamus said as he ran to the back of the rock and fell down the hole. He screamed and when he hit the bottom he shot his gun off as a recoil from landing hard on the floor. He wasn't unconscious, no, he was madder then ever. He had only one bullet in his gun and he had already used it.  
  
Dylan Quickly got out of her place and ran to the rock and started to push it. Seamus hearing this ran to try and climb up the way he had fallen but the rock was so close to the hole and Dylan knew that he would never make it out in time. Right before she pushed the rock all the way over the hole she looked down and then she spoke to Seamus for one final time before she trapped him on the island. "You don't know me anymore." She pushed the rock a final way and It got darker fast in the cave.  
  
"C'mon Spike!" "We've gotta get out of here!" She knew they had some time but Seamus was really mad and would find a way of escaping fast. Her and Spike ran to the shore and to the boat. The big boat she had been on before just a ways ahead. It was very far off in the distance. She ran and grabbed the boat and pushed it into the water. She took Spike and put him in the boat then got in herself. She turned on the motor and they were off.  
  
"What way, what way, what way?" She closed her eyes and searched for an answer. The wind blew through her hair and she took it as a sign. She went the way the wind told her to. She had to get out of sight from the big boat. She went to the back of the island she had just escaped from and was even further away from the boat. She weaved in and out of tons of islands and saw one island in the distance with markings on the sand. She wondered if there was anyone on the island. It took her about a couple hours just to get close to the island and she figured that it might be her lucky chance.  
  
Meanwhile as Dylan was nearing the island Natalie and Alex heard a nearing motor and figured that somebody saw their SOS sign. They ran out to the sign and started shouting "Help, help we're here!" Dylan heard shouting and then saw the two familiar figures and her eyes lit up with joy. She screamed for them. "Natalie!" "Alex!" They both heard the familiar voice and froze then ran to the shore screaming with arms wide open. "Dylan!" "Dylan!" She got to the island and they hugged.  
  
"We thought we'd never see you again."  
"Ohhh, I'd never let you guys away from me." They hugged again.  
  
"Ok guys I have the rings and the boat I came here on." Alex reached out her hand. "Ok I'll take them now." "Ok." Dylan reached into her pocket and took out a ring. Alex looked at her puzzled. "One ring?" "Wheres the other?" Dylan searched through all of her pockets frantically. "I had both of them I just know it!"  
  
"Oh shit!" "One of the rings might've fallen out of my pocket when I fell into the cave!" "It's ok Dylan." "Oh my god, no it isn't!"  
  
"Why?" "What happened?"  
  
"Seamus is in the cave and he has the other ring."  
  
They all look at each other, "Uh-oh." 


	12. Gotta Get That Ring

The Angels were in a panic and had to make a plan. Worst of all they had to go back to the island. Seamus had the other ring and he was stuck in the cave and now they had to free him!  
  
Natalie noticed a little black and white fuzzy thing running around near Dylan. Natalie screeched when she saw it. "Ohhhh!" "It's so cute!" She ran toward the monkey. She picked him up and hugged him. Alex reacted a little slower than usual. She ran over to Natalie and yelled at her. "What are you doing?!" "That thing could bite you!" Dylan walked over to break everything up. "He's my monkey." "He won't hurt anyone." "In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."  
  
"All-right guys we need to make a plan just forget about getting mad at each-other." "Ok." Alex and Natalie exchanged glances then shook hands.  
  
Dylan knew the whole island now. She drew out the island and named the sections of it and was gonna make a plan from that. "Ok, so Seamus is trapped in this cave." "Spike and I sealed up the one known exit to the cave and we sealed the top just in case he would climb out." "That bought us some time to get to you guys." "Now there might be other exits and he could be anywhere on the island." I also on my way off the island encountered the big boat with all the people on it along with the mob."  
  
"We have to be careful on our way back."  
  
The girls hugged again. They climbed into the boat and they were off. On the long way back they didn't notice the big boat. "Ok were safe then." Alex said with a smile. They came to the shore and left the boat there.  
  
They all began to walk further onto the island when Dylan realized something. "Hold up!" One of us needs to stay here guarding the boat and the rest of us can get the other ring back." "I'll do it." Natalie walked back and sat in the boat.  
  
Now while Natalie was just sitting there she knew something might happen to them so she started to work on a little plan of her own with a little smirk on her face.  
  
Meanwhile Dylan and Alex were walking along the island with Spike the monkey in Dylan's arms. Dylan showed Alex the place where they sealed it up and the place where her and Spike placed the rock on top.  
  
"Ok so lets move this out of the way so we can go down there, maybe Seamus didn't find the ring." Dylan said out-loud. Alex quickly agreed and they began pushing the rock out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Seamus was still down there and was aware of the angels there. This was his perfect opportunity for escape.  
  
They moved the rock and stood there looking down in the hole. Then they just were whispering a quiet little plan to themselves but Seamus couldn't hear what it was.  
Seamus crept up and poked his head out. Then he ducked down as the angels walked towards the hole. He sprung out at the both of them and pushed them down in the cave. They screamed and Seamus quickly pushed the rock back on top of the hole. He laughed at them then walked off towards the shore.  
  
It got dark for the two now trapped angels.................  
  
Natalie on her own had heard the scream and ran to go investigate when she heard footsteps. She ran to a bush and hid.  
  
Seamus saw the boat. He got in the boat and looked confused for a second then just shrugged it off then took a paddle and rowed away from the island.  
  
Natalie giggled a little evil giggle at Seamus. Then she started off towards where the other angels were headed before. She saw a big rock and wondered. "Hmmmm wasn't this the place we were supposed to go to before?" She stood there thinking.  
  
"Dylan!" "Dylan get up!" "Dylan, are you still conscious?" Alex just looked up at the sealed up hole. She thought for a while then, bam! It just came to her. "If Seamus somehow heard us before and this place was sealed up then, NATALIE!" Alex started screaming for her fellow angel. "Natalie!!!!!!" "Natalie help!"  
  
Natalie heard the voice and looked to see where it was coming from. "Natalie!" She fixed her eyes on the rock.  
  
"C'mon Dylan, wake up." "Natalie!"  
  
"Alex?" "Are you in there?"  
  
"Help Natalie!." "Move the rock!"  
  
"But Alex, I can't." "It's too big."  
  
"Natalie, listen to me, you can move it." "Dylan moved it on her own before, all you have to do is believe in yourself."  
  
Nobody knows what came over Natalie that day but her eyes turned a shiny blue and she had this determined look on her face. Now she started to move that rock with such strength and determination. She would help her friends.  
  
Alex saw the sunlight. "Yay Natalie!" "You did it!" "I knew you could."  
  
"What happened to Dylan?"  
  
"I think she got knocked out cold."  
  
"Well lets get you outta there."  
  
Natalie searched all over for a vine then found one. She ran back to Alex.  
  
"Hey Alex throw me Dylan's pocket knife."  
  
She got it out of Dylan's pocket and threw it to Natalie.  
  
"Back in a sec!"  
  
She cut the vine and got her friends out safely.  
  
Spike who had gotten away from Seamus had met up with the three of them. They brought Dylan to the water and lied her down on the shore when Alex realized something.  
  
"Oh my god Natalie!" "What happened to the boat?"  
  
Natalie laughed, "Don't worry about that." I figured that Seamus would take the boat so I took all the gasoline, and believe me there was quite a bit and I hid it away and then I took the motor off of his motor boat." "I also put holes in the boat." "I don't think he will last long."  
  
We have to build a boat.  
  
They got to getting wood and stuff and built the boat they took vines and attached the motor. Dylan was still out of it.  
  
They put her on the boat they made and they all were off.  
  
Natalie turned to Alex real quickly. "Alex there was a big boat here before and wasn't that the boat with the Irish Mob?" "Oh my, you're right Natalie, and Seamus was rowing off towards...." "THE BOAT!!!!" They both exclaimed. 


	13. Just When The Ocean Couldn't Get Any Big...

Alex and Natalie kept exchanging glances at each other still in shock. "So you mean he could be safe after all?" Natalie said in horror. "Yes Natalie and now we have to deal with him once again." "We have to beat him and all the others to get them off our cases and we have to get back home and return the rings." Alex looked at Natalie for a second to see what kind of reaction she had. A look on her face said it all. They both looked at Dylan's motionless body and then Natalie's eyes turned a little brighter blue. "We have to save Dylan."  
  
"Is she even still alive?!" Natalie screamed in shock and her eyes filled up with tears. "I don't know Natalie." Alex went over to Dylan to check for a pulse. "Well she's still breathing she's well and alive." "She just got knocked out that's all."  
  
They had sailed for about a day or two then Dylan finally woke up. She slowly sat up grabbing her head. "Oooouuucccchhh." "My head kills." Natalie who was awake at night for her sailing shift while Alex slept went over and hugged Dylan. "Oh my god I thought you'd never wake up!" She hugged her best friend with teary eyes and Dylan cried a little too.  
  
It was pitch black with a nice starry sky. The moon was full and bright too. "Natalie, how long have I been asleep?" "Two days Dylan!" "I was so afraid for you but you're okay now." They sat together and looked at the moon while the song "This Magic Moment" played in their heads.  
  
They were both fast asleep both of their bodies still when they were sitting close together, the smiles on their faces still smiling as they slept. Alex was awake now. "Awww, that's so cute." She took out her little camera and took a picture of the two then continued to sail.  
  
MEANWHILE ON THE SHIP MILES AWAY FROM THE ANGELS  
  
"I went to kill her Kathleen, I did." "She trapped me in this cave and then she came back to the island and then I pushed her down there."  
  
"So then the Angels are finished?" Kathleen asked him.  
  
"Well at least two of them but I have the rings."  
  
"Yes!" "We can sell them at last!" "And with Knox's technology we can get all of the people in the witness protection program!" "Give the rings to me."  
  
Seamus nodded then reached into his pocket. He looked up with a "just one sec" look. He went crazy looking through his pockets, very frustrated. "There, there not here!"  
  
Kathleen screamed at him. WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seamus was really scared of Kathleen, she was the toughest out of most of the O' Grady's and she was a girl. "I had them with me, I don't know what happened."  
  
Kathleen stomped over to the table and slammed her fist down on it. "We have to get those rings!"  
  
BACK ON THE BOAT  
  
Dylan and Natalie were singing random songs while passing the time away on the boat. It had been almost a week and Alex was getting very annoyed with their singing and less hopeful that they would reach land. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!" "Take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall." They were so enthusiastic in the morning with their favorite traveling song....................."47 bottles of beer on the wall, 47 bottles of beer!" "Take one down pass it around 46 bottles of beer on the wall."............................................."29..bottles..of..beer...on the wall, 29...bottles of beer................................................It grew darker as the sun was setting. "3..........bot.....bot.....bottles of beer..........on the wall........." Alex couldn't take it anymore. "Guys we haven't eaten for almost a week now!" "We have to find land!"  
  
The motor sputtered and spat and then it stopped. "Oh great!" "No gas!" Okay girls take your coats and tie them together and we'll make a sail." They others were tired and didn't want to disobey Alex at a time like this. They tied it onto the boat and broke off 3 pieces for paddles and they paddled until they fell asleep.  
  
They were passed out with paddles still in the water and they just floated on and on in the deep blue sea. Their eyes were closed and It started to get a little brighter. All of the Angel's eyes were closed.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Yes Nat." They both said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been annoying at any time in our careers and I just want to tell you guys that I love you and I always will." "I'll miss you guys so much and Pete and Spike my puppy."  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Yes Dylan?" The others murmured.  
  
"I love you and I'm sorry for always falling for the bad guy."  
  
"Well Dylan." Alex said with a smile. "It helped us with our cases because we always knew who the bad guy was because you thought he was hot."  
  
"Well guys you have to admit that all the bad guys we face are hot."  
  
The others laughed. Then Natalie with a giggle says. "Well I still can't believe you fell for Knox."  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The other angels heard the splash and the short scream. "Dylan!" Dylan!" 


	14. Home Never Felt So Good

Their eyes were still closed because they were both thinking. "That couldn't be Dylan." Dylan was in the water. When she fell she hit the ground and she wasn't even fully underwater. "How could that happen?" She thought for a sec then looked around at her surroundings. "MALIBU BEACH!!!" The other angels perked up a split second after it left her lips. They jumped out of the boat rejoicing.

They all hugged each other then started to dance around. Spike was doing the disco. Natalie watched him and laughed. "That's so cute."

They ran to the part of the beach with people and food.

They pigged out on hot dogs and chicken salads and pasta and tons of stuff. It never felt that good to eat to the angels until now.

"Guys......We need a car." Dylan said. Alex and Natalie groaned. Alex counted her money. "We don't have enough to rent a car." Alex said bummed. "Or a Taxi." Natalie added in.

Then Dylan and the others thought a sec. "We need to take......"

"A Bus!" The three said together at once.

They ran to the bus station paid for 3 tickets then got on the bus towards the agency down in LA.

They got to the Agency and rushed in to find Bosley worried. "Bosley!!!" They ran and hugged him. "Angels where were you?" Alex answered. "Not now Bos we got a mission to solve.

The three angels are talking about the whole scenario and telling Bosley what they need to do. Alex goes first. It shows the angel talking and the scenario next to them.

Alex: "The O' Grady's had stolen the H.A.L.O rings once again to sell the list to the highest bidder."

Natalie: "They went around killing a numerous amount of people in the WPP."

Dylan: "They are also trying to steal Knox's software to find the whereabouts of all the people in the WPP."

Alex: "But Knox was killed in the Helicopter explosion."

Natalie: "Or so we think."

The angels looked around nervously at each other.

Dylan: "Then we have to find Knox and get to his software." "Who knows he might be still after Charlie."

The three angels kiss Bosley one at a time and say their good-byes then get ready to go find Knox's software.

The angels got into Natalie's cherry red convertible. They were still trying to figure out how to get the software and where it was exactly when Natalie piped in.

"Nick Xero, Nick Xero corporations."

Dylan's eyes brightened up. "Oh my god, Nick Xero!" "How could I forget!" "Re-arrange the letters and you get Eric Knox."

Alex smirked then said to Dylan. "Scrabble freak."

They were going to take the sea approach again. But who had a boat? Dylan had an answer. "My old friend Chad."

They were on the boat and almost there. The same song was playing before and the same things were happening.

They got off the boat and changed out of their body suits into their clothes. Alex was leading. "Okay Dylan you go the way you did before and same with you Natalie." Dylan laughed then stood across from Natalie. Dylan then said while smiling. "Hey, maybe while were here we could find a cure for Deja vu." Natalie looked at Dylan. "Psch, not me." Dylan smiled again. "Hey, maybe while were here we could find a cure for Deja vu." "Psch, not me." They both laughed.

The plan was on.


	15. Knox's Lair

The Angels looked up at their mission space in front of them. "Oh." "My." "God." It was an exact replica except it was 3 times bigger. The angels shook their heads and continued on. Natalie was sneaking around. Alex was climbing to the top. Dylan was army crawling on the grass. She remembered this place perfectly. She got up and ran over to the spot she dropped in on Knox before.

She dropped down and just to her luck Knox was there. He turned around. He froze in seeing her figure again. He hadn't seen her for 3 years. She was so beautiful to him her flowing auburn hair and her luscious lips. Before he could say a word Seamus jumped out and captured her. She screamed. He put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Knox stood there shocked.

"I'll give her to you Knox, you tie her up in a chair and I'll be back to deal with her later." Seamus pushed her into him.

Knox listened and tied her up. He didn't say anything though. Dylan broke the awkward silence. "Knox, I can't believe you survived."

Knox looked at her. "Yeah I can't either."

He looked back down.

"I would have saved you but Natalie pushed me down and out of the helicopter."

Knox looked into her eyes then looked away. "Actually I jumped out too but you didn't see." Dylan was a little worried.

"Well you do know that Charlie didn't kill your father right?" He didn't look up this time. "Yeah I found that out when I was snooping around the beach when you guys were talking about it."

"But Knox, why are you doing this?"

He looked at her with a serious face. "Well the O'Grady's are paying me to use my software." "I know its for a bad reason but they are paying me a lot."

Dylan got tears in her eyes. "But Knox." "She cleared her throat." "Eric they are gonna kill me." He looked down at the ground then looked into her teary eyes. "Eric, I love you." He looked at his watch then left the room. She started to cry.

Alex had climbed to the top and was connecting to the program. "Red wire, Blue wire, Pygmy nuthatch." She laughed. "This is deja vu." She continued typing.

Natalie was sneaking around. She stumbled across the room that Dylan was in. "Dylan!" "Natalie?" "Natalie help!" She untied her friend. "Lets go."

They headed towards the rooftop with Alex. Halfway there they stopped. Dylan had just realized something. "Natalie, we have to find Knox c'mon!" They ran around avoiding sight by the mob when they finally found Knox. "Hold up Nat." Dylan ran to Knox. "Knox, we need your help we will destroy the your software in the process but we will also destroy the Mob." He nodded his head in agreement.

They ran to Natalie and ran to the rooftop to get Alex then they snuck down to the Helicopter. Knox got in and started to fly. Alex gave him the coordinates. "Okay now just hit the castle and then the Mob is done for. He got the missile ready then fired.

It blew up the castle and the Angels rejoiced. They picked up Natalie's car and flew to Knox's house. They landed and then they all got out. Dylan was next to him. "Thanks for saving us Knox." She kissed him on the cheek. Natalie and Alex looked at him and Dylan then they both said. "Awwwww that's so cute!" Guy's? a little alone time?"

Alex and Natalie understood. "Goodbye lovebirds." They drove off.

"Hey Knox how bout a little shake and bake?"

She French kissed him.

He smiled then they both went inside his house.


	16. Another Mission Solved!

Blacks out then you hear the Bridal March playing loudly then it blacks in. Natalie is walking down the aisle and Dylan and Alex are wearing ugly pink dresses. Now Natalie and Pete are at the altar. The vows are said and made. Alex is crying and her eye-liner is running all down her face. Dylan is looking at her weirdly. Alex begins to cry louder. Everyone looks at Alex crying and Dylan just kinda sidles away from Alex. Natalie is crying in happiness. "I do." Then Natalie and Pete start to kiss. Alex starts sobbing as they kiss. Then Dylan says. "You've got to be kidding me."

Natalie is back in the scene still in her wedding dress. "Ready girls?" She shouts out enthusiastically. Then she throws the bouqet and then all the girls except Dylan go crazy and scrounge for the bouqet. They are all fighting each other for it and Dylan is just standing there looking at them. She walks over to Natalie and then was like "You see what you did Nat?" She nodded her head and then said. "Yes they are all happy for me!" Dylan smacks her forehead and then just walks away from the mob of girls and Natalie all happy.

**THE END**


End file.
